Mogeko's One Shots
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: Random one shots of what I think happen before and after Mogeko Castle, The Gray Garden and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea conflict. This story isn't actually complete. There is NO end to this story. Our imaginations will continue for us.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Snow

Etihw pov

I look outside through the diamond shape window where white tiny flakes of sprinkles rain down on the ground. Filling the land of BlancBlack Castle, with its beauty. Seeing the world buried of snow gave it a lovely view. What made it even better was the moonlight shinning against it. It was quiet chilly when me and Kcalb went outside for a walk.

Kcalb didn't like when the wind was making its way. He kept complaining on how cold it was and how irritating to walk on the soft but mushy snow. I chuckle at the thought of what happen after breakfast...

11:20 am

"It seems the snow continues to come down" Wodahs said, as he pick up mine and Kcalb plate of waffles. I gave a small smile at my one eye angel friend. He smile back at me warmly.

"I think I might go outside for a small stroll. Would you like to accompany me Kcalb?" I turn my attention to Sir Devil. He wipe his mouth with a white napkin and look at me then at the window that show the outside world.

"I believe we should stay inside, its to cold outside" he said.

"Oh come now, lets go outside and enjoy the snow. We can take a nice peaceful walk. It wouldn't kill you to leave the castle"

"I agree on Lady Etihw brother. It wouldn't hurt or kill you for going outside. Its best to not be lock up in this castle all day" Wodahs said to Kcalb.

"Psshh, said the one who cleans and cooks all day"

"Brother must I remind you I have to keep this castle up and running. Plus you can drop some pounds from those waffles I made you"

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Kcalb bark Wodahs.

"I was not calling you fat beloved brother"

"Then its settle Kcalb and me are going outside for a little while. You know where we will be Wodahs." I ended their bickering taking Kcalb hand and went to our own rooms to get ready for the outside climate. Kcalb continue to complain about why we should stay inside in the warm and cozy and stay away from the harsh outside climates.

Once we were dress all warm and nice. We headed outside walking side by side. Kcalb look so adorable in his black jacket that button to the side, his black cape was worn on the side, it reach to his mid thigh. He had his black slick gloves and matching black pants and snow boots.

For I wore a long white coat with a silky white scarf, with matching gloves and a knitted white hat.

The walk was quiet and nice, it kept continue to snow. I turn my attention to Kcalb, he held his attention forward on the buried trail of the of snow. I could tell he felt me looking at him, he move his head towards me.

"What?" He ask

"Nothing, I just like how its snowing and you seem not to be bother by the snow." I said, He snorted in response. I raise my eye brow at him.

"It does bother me but"

"But?"

"You seem really enjoying it, so I wouldn't want ruin our time walking in the snow with my complaining."

"Oh Kcalb"

We both stopped walking we both smile at each other. This moment where we both stand was perfect. I knew we didn't want it to end. Until something came flying to us and hit Kcalb in the face. He fell on the ground and growl. I look at him and giggle to see him smack in the face with a snowball. He growl at my reaction, I gave him a warm smile and helped him up. He groan and wipe the snow off his face. I couldn't resist how cute he look, being grumpy and frustrated.

"You ok?"

"Hardly, where did that snowball came from?!"

"I have no idea, it just randomly appear"

"SORRY OLDMAN!" We both look to see Yoasfire in her winter wear, coming towards us. Kcalb groan and I just wave at her. It was funny when she call him an old man. Kcalb was getting to the age of being old.

"For the last time... I am not an old man"

"Sorry for Yoasifire actions Lord Kcalb Lady Etihw. We didn't know you two would be out here" A blonde hair angel came by running along with Yoasifire.

"Don't worry Froze, Kcalb is just grumpy. I suggested on taking a walk outside"

"Suggest? I didn't have much choice, because you and Wodahs decided on your own, I had no say in this say"

"Oh c'mon mister old man! The snow is fun to be in, you can make snow-angels, throw snowballs at each other and make an igloo! Don't tell me that doesn't sound fun?" Yoasifire said with much enthusiasm. I nodded in agreement while Kcalb huff in annoyance.

"Yoasifire, you are not even an angel.. your a demon" Froze said.

"Well... you know what I mean! Right lady Etihw?" she look at me, I chuckle and nodded my head. "Yes Yoasifre I know what you mean, well I guess we will leave you two to continue your fun. Kcalb and me will head to the castle now"

"Finally" Kcalb huffed.

"You are such a party pooper" Smiling at him, he just rolled his eyes at me and I shake my head.

"Alright Lady Etihw, have a nice day! See ya old man" Yoasifire said.

"Bye Lady Etihw Lord Kcalb" Froze said respectably.

After saying our goodbyes to Yoasifire and Froze. We headed back to the castle greeted by Wohahs, telling us what we were going have for dinner which was Hot pots... yum!

"Etihw?" I snapped out of my memory and look back to see Kcalb standing next to the door way, he was in a black sweater and matching sweat pants and socks. He was wearing a different cape then the one he wore outside.

"Yes Kcalb?"

"Wodahs made some hot chocolate, I thought you would like some. So I brought you a mug of it. Wodahs and Gora are going make s'mores as well, they ask me to join them and for you to join them.

"I'll be right there. Thank you for bringing me hot chocolate Kcalb"

"I see you were gazing outside"

"Yes, the snow is breath taking. I still don't get why you don't like it." Taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"It's cold"

"Like your soul?"I tease him with a wink, he roll his eyes at me, making me chuckle.

"Can we just go? I don't want Wodahs and Gora eat all the s'mores"

"Alright alright, whatever you say my little devil" Pinching his cheeks a leaving the room. I smile in satisfaction knowing his face is going red.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!"

* * *

A/N: So I found out that Fanfiction has a category about the Gray Garden... SWEET! If you would like more of these one shots or drabbles then I will continue! Feel free to follow on Wattpad. My name is MariaQuevedo. I have a similar story to this, but the one shots or drabbles are in one. And this will be in separate categories.

Facebook: Sub-ice Diamond/ROXXY Blade

Tumblr: roxxy-blade

Twitter: La_reyna_chave

Sorry for my grammar! See ya next month!


	2. I am weak

Etihw pov

As god, I have a lot of responsibilities for my world. I am the leader of good, I bring happiness to this world. But sadly... Happiness is no longer around. because of the mass destruction's I have cause and Kcalb done. The war between our people continue on. Kcalbs people and mine brought many many tragedies and chaos.

I am weak...

I seal up the mad creature and his followers, down and beneath the earth. Where they could no longer make destruction in my world. As god, I help restore the world and bring back good and happiness to my people...

But sadly... I have fail my people.

**Flashback**

"Lady Etihw" Wodahs teleported behind me. I turn to see him with his weapon.

"What is it Wodahs?" I was busy looking at my stones watching the areas of the world. I wanted to make sure that Kcalb wouldn't try anything yet. Its been years since he was held under ground. I still kept my suspicion on him. I had Wodahs, Gora, Sherbet and the rest of the angels patrol the earth. I didn't want risk anything. My stones were place around the world, it was more easy for me to check on the world.

"Sherbet and Gora had found something in the Eastern part of the world."

"What is it?" I look back at my stone. The stone change its vision to where Sherbet and Gora were. Gora was looking around the empty fields. While Sherbet was on the ground where tiny bits of cracks. his angelic fingers touch the greyish black ground.. wait tiny cracks?

"Sherbet thinks that Sir Devil Kcalb is making an escape." He said, my left hand began turn into a fist. No, it couldn't be happening.

"It's not possible Wodahs, your brother isn't capable to break out of the earth" I said angrily.

_"How long has it been? When exactly is "now"? What's happening to the world?"_

Those words... That voice... No

"My brother has the same kind of power as you Lady Etihw. He must have been saving it for an out break on us."

_"... I can't know. Here in darkness deep under the earth, I can't know anything. __I__ see nothing... __I __hear nothing. My arms and legs... accomplish nothing... __I__ hear nothing. __I__ can't do anything..."_

"_Kcalb_..." I said softly to myself. I could hear Wodahs talking to me, but I didn't pay any attention to him. I heard Kcalbs voice in my head. I don't know how he got into my voice but I just kept listening to his voice.

_"Why do __I__ think this happen to me?"_

The picture of sherbet and Alela Gora change. The sight was pitch black and everything looked lost and dead... I couldn't stop looking and hearing Kcalbs voice. His voice made me feel like it was dead.

_"... Because you sealed me here. in this cold darkness... So long ago..."_

_"You sealed me here... hoping to put an end to everything... but that was a serious mistake."_

I had to Kcalb, there was no other choice. As god, I have to eliminate everything evil and stop it. I spare your life and in-prison you underground. Wodahs is your _brother_! I didn't want to end your life! I gave you a chance, a chance! I wanted to bring back peace into this world, but I realize you are an evil cold and dark creature. You are my opposite and you are the brother of my best angel who is also my friend.

_"... I... hear... a... voice" _he said simply...

The picture change and went back where Sherbet was now standing and talking to Gora. Gora nodded at what Sherbet had said.

"Lady Etihw, is there something wrong?" The head angel ask me. I could hear his voice, it was no longer informative, but worried.

"No..." I spoke a bit loud.

_"Now, let me have my revenge."_

"No" I said more louder.

_"Everything you've created, every little thing... __I__ will destroy."_

"NO!" I yelled out. I felt the gravity that held me up and dropped me down on the ground. I sensed Wodahs run towards me. He kneeled down me to see if I was ok, but I knew it was far from ok. I kept looking at my prism stone to the ground rumble against Sherbets feet. He and Gora flew up at the sky and watch as the ground started to crack and open up.

"Lady Etihw.. the earth.." He said. I nodded.

_"It won't be long."_

A tall male demon with green hair and red glasses was the first to come out, he look up and smik at Sherbet. Sherbet smik back. The demon pull out a skinny but long length sword and went for Sherbets direction. Gora was about to help out Sherbet but was attack by another white hair demon. Other demons began to appear from the ground and let loose to the world. The last creature that came out was no other than Kcalb, the Devil.

_"Hey... Etihw"_

_**Flashback End**_

It wasn't until then the Great War started again. Kcalb hit us hard but me and the angels didn't go down. Many of my angels were hurt or kill by Kcalb and his people. I was able to take down many of the demons as much as I can.

But.. that wasn't enough... Every time I saw Kcalb... Something tries to stop me. The feeling felt weird. It started to make me feel weak towards Kcalb. The hatred I had towards him, slowly began to fade. I don't know what is going on but all I know is... I'm starting to go weak...

* * *

Yeah so this is what I think happen in Etihw and Kcalb past, but I think Mogeko has a better visual about it. ANYWHO! I was suppose to post this chapter for next month, but hey *shrugs* I was in the writing mood for this story. The next chapter is about Mogeko Castle. Which will be up NEXT MONTH before the 9th.

You can follow me on my twitter, tumblr, facebook. I also have a YouTube channel call ROXXY_Blade. I do let's play and other stuff that I don't know yet. hahaha sorry. So fill free to Subscirbe to my channel if you want. I am currently playing The Gray Garden and Wadanahoara and The Great Blue Sea. I upload on Saturdays and Sundays only.

See ya lovely people later!

Twitter: La_reyna_chave

tumblr:roxxy-blade

FanFiction: Sub-Ice Diamond


End file.
